Sonic and Shantae: The Lost City Of Atlantis
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After Shantae's uncle, Mimic, discovers a map to the lost city of Atlantis, Doctor Eggman breaks in and takes the map. Shantae calls Sonic and his friends for assistance in finding Eggman before he opens the gates to Atlantis. However, they'll soon discover there was a reason why Atlantis was forgotten and not in a good way...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Genie Vs. the Rotten Egg's Machines**

It was a peaceful day at Scuttle Town as Shantae was returning after an exhausting adventure in Kalos with Mario and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' team. She was surprised that Risky Boots didn't commit another pirate raid while she was away. Shantae really wanted to go back to her house and lay in her bed, but first she had to attend her uncle, Mimic's Treasure Hunting Expo. But little did Shantae know, someone unexpected was also attending the expo.

(Mimic's workshop)

Shantae walked into the workshop and was greeted by two of her friends, Bolo and Sky.

Shantae- Hey guys. (Yawn) Did I miss anything?

Sky- No. You're right on time.

Bolo- Partied too hard last night?

Shantae- Very funny, mop head! You know I was attending the Kalos League to cheer my friend Ash during the competition! Then a damn follower of Tabuu attacked and nearly destroyed the whole place!

Bolo- Well, at least you're not dressing like that Tasmanian tiger anymore.

Shantae got a really annoyed look on her face after Bolo finished that sentence and glared at him with such ferocity.

Shantae- And I don't know which was worse. What happened during the Kalos League or what happened on Pi'illo Island?

Sky- Well, let's just take our seats and enjoy the expo. And don't worry, Mimic informed me that he won't be showing off another magic lamp like last time.

Shantae, Sky, and Bolo took their seats, but sitting three rows behind them was a strange man wearing a light blue hood to cover most of his face, but a large nose and long mustache was sticking out of the hood. In just a few short minutes, Mimic arrived at his workshop and was ready to begin the expo.

Mimic- Thank you ladies and gentlemen for attending this week's expo. And don't you worry about Risky Boots crashing the expo again. Now for this week's expo, I only have one item to show you…but trust me…it's more than worth it.

Mimic pulls out a map of some kind from his pockets and shows it to the audience.

Mimic- What you see is a map to the legendary lost city…Atlantis!

Everyone in the audience- Ooooo!

Mimic- I haven't deciphered the map yet, but once I do, I'll be more than happy to share its treasures with all of you.

While the crowd was fascinated by the treasure map, the strange man in the light blue hood stood up from his seat and walked out of the workshop. The man exited Mimic's workshop and snuck behind a dark alleyway. Then he took off his hood, revealing he was Doctor Eggman in disguise. Eggman pulled out a video phone and Orbot and Cubot answered his call.

Eggman- Orbot, Cubot, I finally found what I was looking for. Activate the troops and have them arrive in Scuttle Town by tonight.

Orbot- Yes, Doctor Eggman!

Cubot- What was he looking for again?

Eggman- Cubot, you have the attention span of an ameba. Now listen up one last time. The technology that was found in the lost city of Atlantis is unparalleled by any known tech even to this day. And if I can get my hands on it, I'll finally be able to create the Eggman Empire and rule the world! And apparently, this overweight spelunker has a map to the lost city.

Cubot- Why not just take the map yourself? Sonic doesn't even know you're in Sequin Land.

Eggman- Because Sonic is part of the Super Mario Brothers' team! And as it just so happens, another member of that team actually lives here! I can't risk anything going wrong with this one! I might have to fight her or worse…she could inform Sonic and bring that ****ing blue shithead here! Now get the other robots here by midnight tonight or it's the scrapheap for you both!

Then Eggman hung up the video phone, put the light blue hood back on, and just continued to walk along the streets like he was an ordinary citizen.

(Later that night)

Shantae was in her bed asleep when suddenly a large booming sound woke her up.

Shantae- What the hell was that?!

Shantae looked out the window and saw fire and smoke coming from Mimic's workshop.

Shantae- Must be Risky Boots and another pirate raid! I better get over there now!

(Mimic's workshop)

Shantae rushed to the place while still in her pajamas instead of her dancer outfit and her hair was down instead of a ponytail (sort of what she was wearing in the prologue of Shantae Half Genie Hero). Upon her arrival, Shantae was surprised and confused to see a cluster of robots with Eggman's brand on them instead of a group of Risky Boots' Tinker Bats. Regardless, they broke into her uncle's workshop and one of them was holding the map Mimic showed at the expo. Even though Shantae's hair was down, she was still able to use her hair like a wipe and snatch the map right back. One robot tried to attack Shantae from behind, but Shantae did a flip over it and hit it with a bolt of lightning. More of the robots tried to attack Shantae, but she avoided them with her dancer moves and at the same time countered with her dance moves. After Shantae turned all the robots to scrap, she looked up and saw Eggman in his hover car.

Eggman- Damn it! I can't seem to do any evil plot without some stupid hero…or heroine I should say…getting in my way!

Shantae- You're Sonic's foe, Doctor Eggman. A little far from Mobius, aren't you? Why come all the way to Sequin Land?

Eggman- I'm here for that map. Now hand it over before I squash you like a bug!

Shantae- No way, asshole! You want this map so badly, try and take it from me!

Eggman- If you insist…

Eggman pushed a button and this huge mechanical crab the size of a garbage truck rose from the ocean. Eggman then placed his hover car inside a part of the mechanical crab and was now in control of it.

Eggman- Behold my latest invention, the Egg Crab! You'll soon be realizing you're not dreaming when this pinches you!

The Egg Crab tried to grab Shantae with its giant claws, but Shantae turned into a monkey and jumped on its mechanical arms. Eggman fired missiles at Monkey Shantae, but she jumped on the other arm and let the missile blow one of the Egg Crab's arms off. Then Monkey Shantae quickly jumped into the air and turned into Elephant Shantae as she rammed right through the Egg Crab. After the Egg Crab was destroyed, Eggman detached his hover car from the robot and began flying away.

Eggman- Crap! I'll have to retreat for now! I'll get that map yet!

(The next morning at Mimic's workshop)

Shantae was explaining to Mimic, Bolo, and Sky what happened last night.

Mimic- That is troubling news. At least Eggman didn't make off with the map.

Shantae- But he said he would be back.

Bolo- You gonna do something about that?

Shantae- Actually…yes! I'm gonna call in some back up. And I know just the hedgehog for the job.

Shantae pulled out her communicator Ty built and began scrolling through her contacts.

(At Sonic's house on Mobius)

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were sitting on the couch watching Ghost Busters 2 and really not liking it.

Sonic- Seriously Knuckles, this is the last time we let you pick the movie. This film sucks!

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like someone singing "Never Had A Friend Like Me" (from Disney's Aladdin movie). Sonic reaches behind his quills and saw his communicator that Ty build for him was ringing.

Tails- Sonic, any reason you chose a song from an old Disney movie as your ringtone?

Sonic- It's only supposed to play that when Shantae is calling. I thought that would be a fitting ringtone when she calls me. I better see what the half genie wants.

Sonic pushes the turns on the communicator and answers Shantae's call.

Sonic- What's up, Shantae?

Shantae- Hello to you too, Sonic. Listen, I need you to come to my place ASAP.

Sonic- I don't know. I'm still a little beat from that unexpected event during the Kalos League. Can you ask Mario or Link or someone else?

Shantae- I'm asking you because this involves your little buddy, Doctor Eggman!

Sonic- Eggman?! God damn it! Not that jerk again! Fine, I'll be there as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sonic Crashes a Pirate Raid**

(Shantae's house)

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrived and Shantae let them in.

Sonic- Hey Shantae, I see you shaved your fur!

Shantae rolled her eyes.

Shantae- It wasn't funny when Ash and Pit made that joke at the Kalos League and it's not funny now! That bet with Ty ended some time ago!

Knuckles- Oh yeah! Sonic told us about the best you and Ty made and the loser had to dress like the winner for a week, but you both lost and were both crossing dressing one another! I'll bet that would've been hilarious to see. Anyway, kind of cramped for someone who's supposed to keep this entire town safe.

Shantae- It's not much, but it's not bad either.

Tails- How about we get down to business.

Sonic- Yeah, like what's egghead doing in Sequin Land anyway?

Shantae- Uncle Mimic found a treasure map during one of his excavations and I caught Eggman trying to steal it last night.

Tails- A map to what, exactly?

Shantae- A map to the lost city of Atlantis.

Knuckles- The lost city of Atlantis?! Holly shit!

Sonic- Calm down, Knuckles!

Knuckles- Sorry, but there are many treasure hunters like myself who would kill for that map! Can we see it?

Shantae- If Uncle Mimic says so and as long as you stop drooling.

(Mimic's workshop)

Mimic, Bolo, and Sky were still cleaning up the mess Eggman's robots. Then they looked at the front entrance when Sonic, Shantae, Tails, and Knuckles walked in.

Sky- Is that the one you called?

Shantae- Indeed. This is Sonic the Hedgehog, another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Sonic- I'm also known as the fastest thing alive.

Bolo- How can you be the fastest thing alive? I thought hedgehogs couldn't run very fast.

Then Sonic instantly vanished and reappeared behind Bolo as he tapped his shoulder and Bolo turned around.

Sonic- Proof enough for you or do you need a further demonstration?

Bolo got a nervous look on his face as he shook his head.

Bolo- No thanks! I'm good!

Mimic- Anyway, thank you for coming on such short notice, Sonic.

Then Knuckles rushes up to Mimic with a look of excitement on his face.

Knuckles- So is it true you have a map to the lost city of Atlantis?!

Mimic- Uh…yes…

Knuckles- **CAN I SEE IT?! CAN I SEE IT?! CAN I SEE IT?!**

Sonic and Tails pulled Knuckles away from Mimic.

Sonic- Sorry about that. Knuckles is a treasure hunter too and he's just a little excited.

Mimic- Understandable. Many hardcore treasure hunters would kill for a map like this.

Tails- We know. That's exactly what Knuckles said before we came over here.

Mimic walked to the back room for a few minutes and he returned with the map. Mimic placed it on the table and unrolled it to show to everyone.

Knuckles- Amazing!

While Knuckles was checking out every detail on the map, Sonic turned to look at Mimic. Meanwhile, Tails pulled out something from his pockets and placed it near the map when no one was looking.

Sonic- If I may ask, why would Eggman be interested in this map?

Knuckles- WHAT?! How dare you, Sonic! Every treasure hunter knows that in Atlantis lies one of the biggest treasure trove of all time!

Mimic- Technically, no one really knows what's buried in at Atlantis. The city has been lost for many centuries and all records of its existence were lost. That is why finding the city is so exciting. You just don't know what could be down there.

Sonic- I've got a feeling Eggman has a pretty good idea what's down there. Eggman is usually more of a planning ahead type and probably wouldn't have tried to swipe in unless he knew more.

Sky- That's a good point, Sonic.

Just as they were finished talking, Tails grabbed what he put on the table next to the map and put it back in his pockets.

Knuckles- So when are you planning on excavating Atlantis?

Mimic- Soon, hopefully. I'm still making a few preparations before departure.

Knuckles- Can I come too?!

Mimic- I don't know. I usually don't have company during my treasure hunts.

Sonic- Maybe it might be a good idea if we all go. Eggman obviously wants what hidden in there and it must be dangerous. You could use some help if it really is dangerous.

Mimic- Fair point, but wouldn't it also be dangerous for you as well?

Sonic pulls out the green Chaos Emeralds and balances it on his index finger.

Sonic- I came prepared with the heavy artillery in case there was a real emergency.

Mimic- A Chaos Emerald?! I've heard about them. There are supposed to be seven in total.

Sonic- And I have the other six with me and ready to use if needed.

Bolo- What are the Chaos Emeralds?

Mimic- There are seven powerful stones with unbelievable power inside of them. They were said to be created by an ancient god and their power came from him.

Sonic- I don't know about that last part, but I do have the ability to absorb energy from the emeralds and transform into Super Sonic. And when I'm Super Sonic, I'm supposedly as powerful as a god. But there is a limit to using this power so I should only transform when I really do need it.

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of a cannon fire. Sonic and Shantae quickly looked out the window and saw Risky Boots' pirate ship firing cannonballs at Scuttle Town as it moves closer to the docks.

Shantae- God damn it! Risky Boots again?! She sure picked one hell of a time for another pirate raid!

Sonic- Mimic, you better hide that map just in case. Tails, Knuckles, we're gonna have to deal with this before we deal with Eggman.

Knuckles- Right!

Tails- Sure thing, Sonic.

(Scuttle Town)

Tinker Bats were swarming the area and raiding the place like pirates do. The mayor of Scuttle Town was running down one road when he tripped and fell. A Tinker Bat was just about to attack him, but then a blue blur dash right passed him and it knocked the Tinker Bat right through a brick wall nearby. Shantae rushed up to the mayor and helped him up.

Shantae- Mayor, are you alright?

Mayor- I'm fine for now. Thank goodness Scuttle Town's Guardian Genie was here to save me.

Then Sonic appeared right in front of them rubbing his finger against his nose.

Shantae- Actually, that was Sonic who stopped the Tinker Bat.

Mayor- Right, I forgot you joined the Mario Brothers' team after that monster, Tabuu almost destroyed the world.

Then Tails flew in and Knuckles glided in and landed behind Sonic.

Tails- Sonic, it looks like parts of Scuttle Town have been lit on fire!

Mayor- Shantae, how come just about every time we get attacked by pirates, Scuttle Town catches fire?

Shantae- If I knew, Mayor, I would've done something about it by now.

Knuckles- And the Tinker Bats are pretty much all over the place.

Shantae- We'll split up for now. Tails and Knuckles, you work on the south half of Scuttle Town. Sonic and I will handle the north side.

(The south end of Scuttle Town)

People were running away from the Tinker Bats as they wrecked the place. One Tinker Bat was inside a jewelry store and putting what it could find in a sack. Suddenly, something grabbed the Tinker Bat by the next and the Tinker Bat was pulled up to Knuckles' face.

Tinker Bat (choking tone)- Uh…hello…

Knuckles- It looks like someone is in need of some dental work!

Then Knuckles punched the Tinker Bat in the face and knocked him out. The Tinker Bat's teeth were also knocked out and covering the floor of the jewelry store. More Tinker Bats tried to attack Knuckles, but Tails hit them from behind with his rhythm tail spin attack from Sonic Adventure 1.

Knuckles- I had everything under control, Tails.

Tails- We need to put out these fires and fast.

Tails looks up and sees a cloud in the sky. Then Tails got an idea as he pulled out his Megaman-like arm cannon. He aimed and fired it at the small cloud as it turned black and got a bit bigger.

Knuckles- What did you just do?

Tails- Gave the cloud a charge of electrons, negatively charged atoms. When clouds have an excess amount of electrons, they turn into thunder and rain clouds.

Then the cloud turned into a thunder storm and began raining, putting out the fires in the process. Then Knuckles and Tails continued rushing around, looking for more Tinker Bats.

(North side of Scuttle Town)

Sonic and Shantae were clobbering several Tinker Bats with little to no effort. It wasn't long before it looked like they gotten everyone to safety.

Sonic- Did we get everyone?

Shantae- It looks like we did, but where's Risky Boots? She wouldn't miss any of her pirate raids at all.

Suddenly, Sonic and Shantae saw what looked like white smoke coming from Mimic's workshop.

Sonic- ****! Should've guessed!

Shantae- And we just finished rebuilding that workshop! We better move!

(At Mimic's workshop)

Sonic and Shantae arrived and saw the building filled with a white smoke, but no part of the building was damaged at all. Sonic took a quick whiff and recognized the smoke.

Sonic- Smells like the chemicals they use in chloroform. This is knock gas, not smoke.

Then Risky Boots walked out of the workshop while wearing a gas mask. She took off the gas mask and looked at Sonic and Shantae.

Shantae- Risky Boots!

Risky Boots- In the flesh. And I see you've brought another one of your friends to the party. Too bad none of you are invited.

Sonic- I'm crashing this party!

Shantae- What've you done to Uncle Mimic?!

Risky Boots- Nothing. I gave him a gas to help him take a nap. Can't risk damaging the merchandise, now can I?

Then Sonic and Shantae saw Risky Boots had the map.

Shantae- So you're after the map too?!

Risky Boots- Not exactly. I was hired by someone to swipe this map from your uncle and bring it to him.

Shantae tried to grab Risky Boots, but Risky Boots pulled out grappling hook gun and used it swing to the roof of another building before Shantae could reach her.

Risky Boots- As much as I'd love to play with you both, I want to get my payment as soon as possible. So, would you just…

Risky Boots looked down and noticed that Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

Risky Boots- Where did that blue guy go?

Then Risky Boots caught a glimpse of something through her peripheral vision, but she was punched in the side of her head and knocked to the ground before she could react.

Sonic- Sorry, but you can't get away from me that easily.

Risky Boots whipped the blood off her face, got back up, and used the grappling hook gun to swing to the roof of another building. Risky Boots took a moment to catch her breath and looked behind her to see if Sonic was still on that other rooftop. He wasn't. Suddenly, she felt a finger tap on her shoulder and slowly turned around.

Sonic- Boo!

Risky Boots swung her sword at Sonic, but dodged it too easily with his speed.

Risky Boots- How the hell do you keep doing that?!

Sonic- When you can run at the speed of sound, getting away from me next to impossible. Now how about you stop running and take me on? Come on, bitch!

Risky Boots pulled out her pistol and fired it at Sonic. Sonic dodged it, but Risky tried swinging her sword while Sonic was distracted. Luckily, Sonic caught and blocked the sword. Then Sonic kicked the sword out of Risky's hands and disarmed her.

Risky Boots- What the…

Before she could finish that thought, Sonic punched her right in the ribs and her caused them to break (Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Risky Boots quickly grasped hold of her ribs, but then Sonic kicked her in the face with a roundhouse kick and damaged her jaw (again, Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Then Sonic grabbed Risky Boots' neck and performed a head-butt and made a small crack in her skull (again, Mortal Kombat 9 and 10 X-ray move style). Then Risky Boots was knocked to the ground and was now close to the edge of the rooftop they were on. Risky Boots was struggling to get up, but she coughed up a bit of blood when she was halfway to getting herself back up and almost collapsed to the ground again.

Risky Boots- What the…**** are you…

Sonic rubbed his index finger over his nose and grinned at Risky Boots.

Sonic- I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and that's all you need to know. Now hand over that map and I'll let you go. You're currently in no shape to continue fighting me.

Risky Boots was barely able to stand back up, but she wasn't looking so well. Blood was dripping from both corners of her mouth, one of her hands was still grasping the broken ribs, and her legs kept shaking like she was struggling just to keep herself standing. Before Sonic or Risky Boots could do anything, a floating platform appeared out of nowhere and stopped behind Risky Boots. On the floating platform were Orbot and Cubot who were at the controls.

Orbot- Quickly! This way, Risky Boots!

Risky Boots managed to jump on the floating platform.

Orbot- Have the map the doctor ordered?

Risky Boots- Yes…I do…

Cubot- Alright! Let's blow this Popsicle stand! WEEEEE!

Then the floating platform dashed away and was flying across the ocean.

Risky Boots- You sure that hedgehog won't come after us?

Orbot- Sonic might be fast, but he has one noticeable weakness.

Cubot- He can't swim!

Risky Boots- That's good to know. Put me through to Doctor Eggman! I have a few…complaints…I'd like to address to him.

(Back at Mimic's workshop)

Sonic, Shantae, Tails, Knuckles, Mimic, Bolo, and Sky were standing in the room.

Shantae- Unbelievable, Sonic! You are, I admit it, far stronger than me, can run faster than the speed of sound, and can gain the power of a god with the Chaos Emeralds, and you're telling me the one thing you can't handle is a little bit of water?!

Sonic- Not my fault I sink like a rock!

Sky- Would you two stop fighting! We have more important things we need to talk about!

Mimic- We know that Doctor Eggman got Risky Boots to steal the map after he failed. Which means they'll obviously go to where the map leads.

Knuckles- Too bad we don't have the map anymore.

Tails- Actually…I wouldn't say that.

Then Tails pulls out a tablet computer and the map to Atlantis was shown on the screen.

Mimic- How did you…

Tails- Before Risky's pirate raid, I had my mini-computer make a digital copy as a backup if something happened.

Sonic- Way to plan ahead, Tails!

Shantae- At least we can still find Atlantis and maybe stop them from getting whatever is in that lost city.

(Somewhere in the middle of the ocean)

Risky Boots, Orbot, and Cubot were still on the floating platform and were now calling Doctor Eggman with a video phone. Risky Boots had bandages wrapped around several parts of her body while she was making this call. Not long after calling, Eggman answered the phone.

Eggman- About time you called! Any good news to repor…oh my! What happened to you, Risky Boots?!

Orbot- Remember that half genie girl who stopped you from getting the map earlier?

Cubot- She called in for assistance like you did when you asked Risky Boots to help you.

Eggman- Please tell me it wasn't Sonic!

Orbot and Cubot made a nervous smile and Eggman read the expressions on their faces.

Eggman- Oh mother****ing no! Not Sonic again!

Risky Boots- But I was still able to get this.

Risky Boots showed Eggman she had the map.

Eggman- The map to the city of Atlantis! Hurry to your pirate base so I can pay you for the map!

Risky Boots- Actually, I'd like to change the terms, Eggman.

Eggman- What?!

Risky Boots- That blue hedgehog nearly maimed me! He's much more brutal than Shantae by far. And because of all the trouble he caused me, I want more.

Eggman- We agreed that once I find the treasure of Atlantis, you would get 10%.

Risky Boots- Sorry, but 10% won't make all the broken ribs worth it.

Eggman- Ok, how about 25-75? Or maybe 30…

Risky Boots- 50-50!

Eggman- 50-50?! Are you crazy?!

Risky Boots- You want your map, don't you?

Eggman- (Grunts)…very well. 50-50 it is then. Just get here as soon as you can with the map.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Undead Passenger**

(Deep under the ocean)

Sonic, Shantae, Tails, Knuckles, and Mimic were moving across the sea in a submarine with Mimic and Tails at the controls. Sonic what pretty much having an uncomfortable feeling the whole ride.

Shantae- Why so jumpy, Sonic?

Knuckles- It's because Sonic can't swim and now he's stuck in a submerged pressurized container surrounded by the ocean and miles below the surface.

Sonic- Do you have to rub it in, Knuckles?! I just sink like a rock whenever I try to swim. I need a chilidog!

Knuckles- You and everyone else on the Mario Brothers' team keep rubbing what happened to Ty and Shantae on Pi'illo Island in their faces to death.

Mimic looked at the digital copy of the map Tails made and examined it closely.

Mimic- According to this, we should be there by morning if we follow the path we're on.

Sonic- By morning?! Shit! Tails, can't you make this thing go any faster?

Tails- Do you know how far below we already are? Too much strain and pressure at these levels of depth and the sub could crumble from the pressure and crush us.

Sonic folds his arms and grunts a bit.

Tails- What is the legendary treasure of Atlantis, anyway?

Mimic- No one really knows. As stated earlier, Atlantis was erased from all recorded records when the city vanished off the face of the earth. But there are many theories and guesses. Untold riches, advanced technology, and so much more. Some even say a horrible monster is locked up in the lost city.

Shantae- A monster? Uncle Mimic, what are you talking about?

Mimic pulls out a small book from his coat pocket and opens to a page that showed a drawing of a black cloud with a face.

Mimic- It's not proven, but some people believe genie with the power of pollution was what destroyed Atlantis all those hundreds of years ago.

Knuckles- Pollution? That doesn't sound too bad.

Sonic slapped Knuckles in the back of the head.

Knuckles- Hey!

Sonic- Actually, it's more dangerous than you think! Sludge from all that crud can burn like acid! Smoke from gas powered objects can turn the air we breathe into a toxic substance! A hole in the O-Zone could be formed and cause global warming!

Shantae- How do you know so much, Sonic?

Sonic- During the early years of my career as a hero, Eggman schemed to robotize Mobius several times. A lot of those times involved heavy industrial factories and cutting down trees and removing wildlife. In other words, I know from personal experience.

Mimic- According to these theories, the pollution was like Europe during the Industrial Revolution, but times ten. But it's just one of the many theories of what happened to Atlantis. No one really knows what actually happened to them and all records even proving its existence was lost except for that map Risky Boots and Doctor Eggman stole.

Sonic- For all of our sakes, you had better be right that it's just a theory, old man. I'm beginning to have second thoughts about opening the doors to the lost city.

Tails- Well if we don't, either Eggman or Risky will.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud banging sound coming from the back end of the sub.

Tails- What was that?

Shantae- Sound like someone else is one board and hiding in the cargo.

Mimic- Since Tails and I are piloting this submarine, Shantae, can you, Sonic, and Knuckles check the cargo hatch for stowaways?

Shantae- Sure thing, Uncle Mimic. Come on, you two.

(At the submarine's cargo hatch)

Sonic, Shantae, and Knuckles were looking around the cargo, each with a flashlight in hand. The cargo looked like the only room in the sub with no lightbulb in the room for some reason.

Knuckles- A little too dark in here! Your uncle too cheap to afford lights for every room in this submarine?

Sonic- They used to not have lights at all for subs when they were first invented. How about the three of us split up and call for one another is one of us finds something?

Shantae- Sounds good to me.

Knuckles- Whatever.

Sonic dash off to the far end of the cargo while Shantae looked towards the left and Knuckles looked towards the right. Shantae moved further into the cargo and after a minute or two, she heard a box fall and hit the floor. Shantae quickly rushed over and shined her flashlight on what caused that box to fall over and got a mildly annoyed look on her face.

Shantae- Guys, I think I found our stowaway.

Sonic quickly rushed to where Shantae was and Knuckles arrived shortly after and they pointed their flashlights at what Shantae's flashlight was shining at. What they saw was a green zombie girl who also resembled a hot-blooded teenager.

Rottytops- Hi there, snack cakes! Long time no see!

Shantae- Rottytops! What are you doing here?!

Sonic- Shantae, you know this zombie girl?

Shantae- Her name's Rottytops. She's a good friend, but she does have the tendency to get involved in dangerous situations. Now I'll ask you again, Rottytops, what are you doing here?

Rottytops- When I heard Risky Boots did another pirate raid on Scuttle Town, I just knew you were going on another adventure so why should I get left behind. I want in on the fun too!

Sonic put his hand over his face.

Sonic- Is she always like this?

Shantae- More or less.

Knuckles- Should we have Tails and the old man to traverse course to dump this unexpected cargo?

Shantae- We really can't afford to do that, Knuckles. Not if we want to beat Risky Boots and Eggman to Atlantis. You can come along, Rotty, but please try and behave yourself.

Rottytops- Atlantis? I've heard of the lost city.

Knuckles- So were you around before Atlantis disappeared?

Rottytops- I might be dead, but I'm not that old. But I have spoken to a few other zombies that are old enough to remember. They say something really bad is locked there and the gates must never be opened again or something. I really can't remember everything they said. But I wonder if that blue hedgehog brains are as good as Shantae's brains!

Shantae- I really don't think this is the time for more of your jokes, Rottytops.

(Somewhere else on the ocean floor)

Another submarine arrived at this large stone door with unusual writing on it underwater. The submarine was much larger than the one Sonic and Shantae were riding in, had mechanical arms coming out of the sides, and Eggman's logo painted on the side. The submarine approached the stone door and the mechanical arm began to pry the door open.

(Inside the submarine)

Doctor Eggman was at the controls of that sub and was getting excited when he saw the stone door.

Eggman- At last! The gates to Atlantis! Once I get this door open, all the wonders of Atlantis will be mine!

Risky Boots- Don't you mean ours, egghead?!

Eggman turned to look at Risky Boots and Risky Boots had several bandages wrapped around her chest.

Eggman- I know we agreed on 50-50, but you didn't have to come with me. Especially after the beating Sonic recently gave to you.

Risky Boots- I insist on seeing what I'm being paid with in person. Besides, Orbot and Cubot surprisingly did a decent job of patching up my wounds.

Eggman- If you insist.

Then the mechanical arms eventually tore down the stone door.

Eggman- Yes! The gate is finally open! Orbot, Cubot, ready the sub! We're moving in!

Then Orbot and Cubot entered the room and Cubot puts a meatball sub up to Eggman's face. Eggman's face turns red as he slaps the meatball sub out of Cubot's hands.

Eggman- Not that type of sub you idiots! Honestly, out of all the robots that I've built that weren't destroyed by Sonic, why did it have to be you two buffoons?! I meant ready the submarine! Honestly, if Sonic hadn't already made me pull my hair out years ago, you two would be making me do it right now! Also, deploy some of the troops to stand guard in case a certain blue rodent finds his way here!

Risky Boots- You really think he'll show up when we're this deep under the ocean?

Eggman- Believe me, I've crossed oceans, went miles into the sky, even went into outer space, and that hedgehog still manages to find a way to catch up with me.

Risky Boots- I can just as easily relate with how annoying that damn half-genie, Shantae, is.

Eggman- Now let's enter the lost city of Atlantis and claim out prize.

Cubot- I wonder what the lost city is like.

Orbot- Guess we'll find out soon enough.

Eggman- Not you two! I'm not risking you two nincompoops screwing things up again! You're taking the mini-sub to stand guard at the gates and keeping watch for that ****ing hedgehog and his pals!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Entering the Gates**

(Inside the submarine Sonic and Shantae were riding in)

Tails and Mimic were still piloting the sub and following the map on Tails' tablet computer. Sonic was polishing the green Chaos Emerald while Shantae was in the seat behind him reading a magazine. Knuckles was in the seat next to Sonic, but he was asleep and snoring up a storm. Rottytops was sitting behind Knuckles and she was sprinkling salt and pepper on Knuckles' head while licking her chops.

Sonic- I don't think you want to eat Knuckles' brain. What you'll find in his head probably couldn't fill in a cavity.

Then Rottytops saw the Chaos Emeralds in Sonic's hand and moved closer to Sonic to take a better look.

Rottytops- Ooo! What a pretty gem you have there, hedgehog.

Sonic- You mean the Chaos Emerald?

Rottytops- Is that what you call it? It's so shiny. May I have a better look?

Sonic got a slightly annoyed look on his face as he held the green Chaos Emerald closer to Rottytops. Rottytops quickly grabbed the Chaos Emerald and pulled it to her face. Suddenly, Rottytops felt an odd sensation coming from her arms. When she looked at her arms, she saw that instead of being green and rotting, her arms were looking Caucasian and alive. Rottytops panic and quickly threw the Chaos Emerald. Luckily, Sonic caught it before it could hit the floor. Shortly after she dropped the Chaos Emerald, her arms returned to being green and rotting, like a zombie.

Rottytops- What just happened?!

Sonic- The Chaos Emeralds are more than just pretty stones. They also have many magical properties. Some beyond your wildest dreams. I actually used them to restore Mobius when Doctor Eggman's robot factories polluted just about half the area. I'm guessing when you touched it, it was literally bringing you back to life.

Rottytops- Wait! Emeralds? They?

Sonic- There are actually seven of these Chaos Emeralds in total. And I have the other six Chaos Emeralds in my bag over there. Almost thought I wouldn't fit my chilidog in my bag when packing the Emeralds.

Rottytops- Remind me not to touch them again!

Sonic- If you thought that was impressive, I know of an amazing trick I can do with all seven Chaos Emeralds. I'm one of the few individuals that can properly absorb energy from the Chaos Emeralds and transform into something so powerful, you could say I'm an invincible god in that form.

Suddenly, some of the salt and pepper fell off of Knuckles' head and the pepper got on his nose. Then Knuckles sneezed and the force blew Tails from the co-pilot seat of the submarine and smacked against the windshield.

Mimic- Tails, are you ok?

Mimic pried Tails from the windshield and Tails sat back in the co-pilot seat.

Tails- I'm fine, but where did that breeze come from?

Knuckles- Alright! Who put pepper on my nose while I was sleeping?!

Rottytops quickly hid the salt and pepper shakers behind her back and acted like she knew nothing. Shantae lowered her magazine and put her palm over her face and shook it slowly. Suddenly, the radar at the controls picked up something.

Mimic- That's odd. The radar says something is close by up ahead. Can one of you look through the periscope and tell me what you see?

Sonic- I'll do it. Let's see what I can find.

Sonic took a look through the periscope and began feeling even more uncomfortable.

Tails- Sonic, what do you see?

Sonic- H2O, lots of it!

Knuckles- SONIC!

Sonic- Keep your damn underwear on, Knuckles! I'm looking! Hang on! I thought I saw something move behind that rock.

Mimic and Tails moved the submarine a bit closer so the periscope could see what was behind that rock. Sonic moved the periscope around and saw one of Eggman's robots scouting the area.

Sonic- It's one of Eggman's crabots! That egghead must've guessed we'd pick up his tail!

Mimic- And this sub doesn't have any weapon systems at all.

Shantae- Uncle Mimic, how are we supposed to defend ourselves then?

Mimic- There is some scuba gear and a diver hatch near the cargo hatch. You, Sonic, and Knuckles can use that to get outside and deal with those robots.

Sonic- WHAT THE ****?! You want me to go out there?! Are you out of your ****ing mind, old man?!

Shantae slaps Sonic in the back of one of his quills.

Shantae- Don't be rude to my uncle, Sonic! You'll have an oxygen tank to breath down there.

Sonic- Yeah…but I'll still be in it…(shivers)…

(In the diver hatch of the submarine)

Sonic, Shantae, and Knuckles arrived. Sonic and Knuckles put on some scuba gear including oxygen tanks, but Sonic was doing it reluctantly. Then Knuckles noticed Shantae wasn't putting on any scuba gear.

Knuckles- Shouldn't you be getting this stuff on?

Shantae- Don't really need it. Watch this.

Then Shantae performed a dance and transformed into her mermaid form.

Mermaid Shantae- Come on! I'm Ret-2-Go!

Mermaid Shantae opened the hatch and jumped into the water. Sonic and Knuckles followed shortly after.

(Outside the submarine and on the ocean floor)

One of the crabots was moving around the ocean floor keeping a look out for anything. Then it noticed something coming at it. The crabot turn its head and saw a bubble attack from Mermaid Shantae right before its head was blown off.

Knuckles- Nice shot there, Shantae!

Mermaid Shantae- Why thank you, Knuckles.

Then Mermaid Shantae and Knuckles saw Sonic wobbling and shivering behind them.

Sonic- I might have this oxygen tank to help me breath underwater, but I still don't like this!

Mermaid Shantae- Then let's take care of the rest of Eggman's robots. The sooner we deal with them, the sooner we can get back inside Uncle Mimic's submarine.

Sonic- Easy for you to say! You two can swim!

(At the gates of Atlantis)

Orbot and Cubot were sitting in a mini-submarine that was hiding in a patch of seaweed close to the gates that Doctor Eggman and Risky Boots entered.

Orbot- Do you think the boss resents us?

Cubot- Well, he hasn't dismantled us yet after all the times we screwed up. So he probably does care in his own way.

Orbot- Maybe you're right. And I guess it is important for someone to keep watch in case Sonic of that half genie girl show up.

Cubot- While the doctor and that pirate lady get the secret treasure of Atlantis…whatever it is. What do you think the treasure is that Doctor Eggman wants so badly anyway?

Orbot- I overheard the doctor talking about a tale that there was a nasty genie, sort of like the one in Scuttle town only evil, who could cause all kinds of pollution and turn the planet into toxic fume ball that would last for centuries. They say the people of Atlantis used their advanced tech to defeat this nasty genie before she could.

Cubot- She?

Orbot- Yes, she. For some reason, every single genie in Sequin Land are female. Every single one. Even the half genie who joined the Mario Brothers' Team like Sonic did. Anyway, I think this genie's name was Toxic or something.

Cubot- Hey look. Some pretty light show over in the distance.

Orbot- WHAT?! There is no light show at the ocean floor! Cubot, where are you seeing this?!

Cubot- Over there.

Orbot looks at to where Cubot was pointing at and saw several of Eggman's robots being destroyed by Sonic, Mermaid Shantae, and Knuckles. Mermaid Shantae swam around a few fishbots and blasted them with her bubble attack. Knuckles smashed a few of them with his fists. Sonic was still able to use his spin dash and homing shot on the crabots, but his speed was reduced a bit do to being in the water. However, Sonic was the only one who had his feet on the ocean floor. Despite that, Sonic was still faster than anyone else and was still able to destroy the crabots.

Orbot- Oh dear…we better call the boss.

Orbot pushed a button and a video phone screen appeared. At first, the screen showed static. Eventually, Eggman and Risky Boots appeared on the screen.

Eggman- What is it you two?

Orbot- Sonic and Shantae are here.

Risky Boots- ****! And just when we were getting close!

Eggman- Luckily, I've got some land robots to keep them busy. Orbot, Cubot, get to where Risky and I left the Egg-sub and activate the robots!

Cubot- Underwater?

Eggman- Actually, the caverns where Atlantis is buried in isn't submerged in water. But even stranger is the environment of Atlantis.

Risky Boots- It is a little unusual since we're this far below the surface, but it's also not unheard of either.

Eggman- And hurry, before Sonic finds out I've put you two on watch duty!

Then the video phone hangs up and the screen goes away. Then Orbot and Cubot grabbed the controls of the mini-submarine and drove it through the gates as quickly as they could.

(Over with Sonic, Mermaid Shantae, and Knuckles)

After they destroyed all of the robots, Sonic, Mermaid Shantae, and Knuckles saw the gates to Atlantis. Sonic then turned on the communicator in the scuba gear.

Sonic- Hey Tails, I think we've found the entrance.

Tails- Really?!

Knuckles- Yeah, there's this big stone door in this wall that looks like it was pried open recently.

Mimic- We're on our way, but are all of the robots gone?

Mermaid Shantae- Yes, Uncle Mimic. The three of us took care of them already.

Then Sonic, Mermaid Shantae, and Knuckles saw the sub move out of its hiding place and was now directly above them. Knuckles and Mermaid Shantae were about to swim back inside through the diver hatch, but they noticed Sonic was still on the ocean floor.

Sonic- In case you forgot, I can't swim!

Mermaid Shantae (slightly annoyed tone)- Alright. I'll help, Sonic.

Then Mermaid Shantae swam behind Sonic, picked him up by his armpits, and carried Sonic back to the submarine.

(Back in the submarine)

Tails, Mimic, and Rottytops were sitting in the control room, waiting for their friends to return. Eventually, Sonic, Shantae, and Knuckles entered the control room. Sonic quickly shook his head to get the water off of his quills.

Sonic- Please don't make me do something like that again!

Tails- We can only hope, Sonic.

Mimic and Tails began moving the submarine through the gates.

Knuckles- Oh ****! I am so excited! The lost city of Atlantis!

Sonic- I just hope we're not too late to stop that egghead. What am I saying?! Me, late?! Never happen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Hazardous Secret of Atlantis**

(Atlantis)

Mimic's submarine came out of the pool of water after it had passed the gates. To everyone's surprise, the city wasn't submerged in water and it even looked like there was a clear blue sky above with the sun shining down on them. If they didn't know any better, they wouldn't believe they were in an underwater cavern miles below the surface. And on the ground at the edge of the water were grass and plants covering the ground, despite Atlantis was abandoned for countless years. Tails and Mimic drove the sub to the edge of the water so everyone could exit the submarine.

Tails- Wow! Who knew the people of Atlantis were capable of something like this!

Mimic- I know! And to think, we've only scratched the surface of what secrets we'll find!

Knuckles began rushing passed everyone and even pushed Mimic and Tails out of his way.

Knuckles- Then let's get off our asses and get going! This is every treasure hunter's dream!

Sonic- We still have to find Eggman and Risky Boots before they start to cause trouble, Knuckles!

Shantae- I think it might be best if me, Sonic, and Knuckles went looking for Risky Boots and Eggman while you, Tails, and Rottytops monitor us from the sub.

Tails- Why do we have to stay behind?!

Shantae- It's too dangerous for Uncle Mimic and Rottytops until we find Doctor Eggman and Risky Boots. And besides…(whispers to Tails) knowing how mischievous Rottytops tends to be, I don't think leaving Uncle Mimic alone with her is such a good idea.

Sonic- We all still have the communicators Ty made for all of us. We can use that to stay in touch. Don't worry, Tails. We'll have plenty of time to explore Atlantis once this is all over.

(Somewhere else in Atlantis)

Sonic, Shantae, and Knuckles were exploring more of Atlantis. The plants, grass, and flowers might be undisturbed by all this time Atlantis was forgotten, but the houses and buildings were all in ruins. Like what you'd expect in an abandoned city.

Sonic- Almost reminding me of the Marble Zone back on Mobius.

Shantae- Mobius must have some weird looking places then.

Knuckles- I wouldn't say that. Grand Metropolis where Sonic and Mario fought Tabuu was a location in Mobius in case you forgot.

Suddenly, a small ball of energy was shot at Shantae and Knuckles from above. Luckily, Sonic spotted the robot that looked like a bee hovering above them and was able to pull them out of the way.

Sonic- I see egghead sent the welcoming comity!

Then more of Eggman's robots showed up and began to surround them.

Sonic- Let's trash these tin cans quickly!

Shantae- Just like smacking the Tinker Bats around!

Sonic charged his spin dash and dashed right through some of the robots. Shantae casted a lightning spell to blast some of them. And Knuckles smashed some of the robots with his fists. It didn't take long before Sonic, Shantae, and Knuckles destroyed all the robots.

Knuckles- Guess they knew we were coming if Eggman sent these robots after us.

Then Shantae saw something in the distance and began pointing at it.

Shantae- Sonic, Knuckles, look over there!

Sonic and Knuckles saw what Shantae was pointing at. It was a building off in the distance. It looked like a shrine of some sort. However, unlike the other buildings in Atlantis, this was the only building in the lost city that looked completely intact. Sonic pulls out the communicator and called Tails.

Sonic- Tails, you and the others there?

Tails- Loud and clear, Sonic.

Sonic- There's a shrine in the distance, but it looks completely untouched by the decay of time.

Mimic- That must be where the treasure is hidden!

Sonic- I don't know. It seems too obvious.

Rottytops- But maybe Doctor Eggman and Risky Boots will search for the treasure there. It might be where you might find them.

Knuckles- The zombie girl has a point. And it does look like a good place to check out.

Shantae- To be honest, I'm actually getting a really bad feeling about that building. It's like a horrible disaster is hidden there.

Sonic- You'd rather let Eggman and Risky Boots get there first? I'm sure we can handle whatever it is your sensing like how we all handed Tabuu in Grand Metropolis.

Then Sonic dashed off towards the shrine and left Shantae and Knuckles behind.

Knuckles- Hey! Wait for us!

(At the shrine in the center of Atlantis)

Eggman, Risky Boots, Orbot, and Cubot arrived at the shrine.

Eggman- This must be where they kept the technology they used to defeat that genie of pollution. This shrine sticks out more than any other place here.

Risky Boots- Finally! All that hard work is paying…

Suddenly, Risky Boots felt a surge of pain and almost collapsed to the ground. Orbot and Cubot helped Risky Boots stand back up straight.

Eggman- I know Orbot and Cubot stopped the bleeding, but your body is obviously still sore after the heavy beating Sonic gave you back in Scuttle Town. Try not to move around too much.

Risky Boots- I'm…fine…

Risky Boots stretched her back a bit and it made an unpleasant cracking sound.

Eggman- Well try to be more careful. Orbot and Cubot still haven't gotten rid of the blood stains on the floor of the Egg-Sub from when they were patching your wounds and I'd hate to see things get bloody again.

Sonic- Showing some chivalry, Eggman? That's new coming from you.

Eggman and Risky Boots quickly turned around and saw that Sonic, Shantae, and Knuckles have caught up.

Eggman- God damn it! And just when we were getting to the treasure!

Risky Boots glared at Sonic with intense anger.

Risky Boots- **YOU!**

Sonic rubs his index finger against his nose.

Sonic- You remember me. Then let me give you this one chance…get the hell out of here before I whoop your ass again!

Risky Boots- Not a chance, hedgehog! You're gonna pay for what you di…

A part of Risky's body made a cracking sound when she moved a certain part of her body and she almost collapsed again.

Sonic- Really? Because from the way I see it, your body hasn't recovered nearly as much as you're letting on.

Eggman- How did you even find the entrance to Atlantis when we took the map?

Shantae- Tails made a digital copy before Risky's pirate raid.

Eggman began stroking one side of his mustache with his thumb and index finger.

Eggman- Luckily for us, we came prepared in case you showed up. Risky Boots, let's show them our new toy!

Shantae- New toy?

Risky Boots- My Tinker Bats are brilliant with making my brilliant weapons, but with Doctor Eggman's help, we were able to greatly improve one of my favorite devices.

Suddenly, a different version of Risky Boots' Tinker Tub appeared from the sky and landed in front of Sonic, Shantae, and Knuckles. It looked bigger than the Tinker Tub Mark 2, had several more advanced weapons hidden inside, and looked like it was made of metal instead of wood. However, Risky Boots seemed irritated about one small detail.

Risky Boots- Eggman, why does the face of the Tinker Tub Mark 3 have your logo for its face as well as your big nose and mustache?

Eggman- What? I thought that was a nice touch.

Risky Boots- It looks hideous.

Eggman- Fine! I'll change the face when we get back. But for now, Orbot, Cubot, go into the shrine while we use dispose of these shitheads!

Orbot and Cubot at the same time- Yes Doctor!

Orbot and Cubot ran inside the shrine while Eggman and Risky Boots jumped into the controls of the Tinker Tub Mark 3.

Shantae- You think that hunk of junk will stop us? Get real!

Sonic- Yeah! I've torn apart more of your machines than I can count! This will be no different, dumbass!

(Inside the shrine)

Orbot and Cubot got inside the shrine and saw this huge metal orb standing in the middle of the room. When they approached it, they noticed it was actually a container.

Orbot- The treasure must be sealed inside this thing! Cubot, help me open this!

Cubot- You got it, Orbot!

Then the two robots both grabbed hold of the opening. It took a lot of effort, but Orbot and Cubot eventually managed to open the metal orb. However, Orbot and Cubot were assaulted by a foil smelling brown smoke from the opening. While they were choking on the nasty smoke, some brown slimy goop dropped from the metal orb and onto the floor.

Orbot- What the **** was that?!

Cubot- If I wasn't a robot, I might've vomited from that! Orbot, what's that on the floor?

Orbot and Cubot took a closer look at the brown goop on the floor.

Orbot- It smells like that horrible odor that almost suffocated us. Is that what came out of the container we opened?

Cubot- Doctor Eggman is not gonna be happy about this!

Orbot- Especially since the treasure we came to find turns out of be some jiggly goo.

Cubot- And it literally looks like shit. In fact, I don't think I want to touch it.

Orbot and Cubot began to leave the shrine to give Eggman and Risky Boots the bad news. Little did they know, that brown goop suddenly began to move. It jiggled a bit, but then it began to slither across the floor. It began following Orbot and Cubot while making some gurgling noise.

(Back outside the shrine)

The Tinker Tub Mark 3 opened a few missiles hatches from its legs and fired them at Sonic, Shantae, and Knuckles. Luckily, they were able to dodge. Then Shantae noticed the Tinker Tub Mark 3 moving in on her. Shantae threw a fireball at the Tinker Tub Mark 3, but it did nothing to the Tinker Tub Mark 3. Then the Tinker Tub Mark 3 opened its mouth and instead of an anchor with a chain attached to it like what the previous Tinker Tubs did, out came a large laser cannon.

Eggman- Like this? This was one of my modifications to Risky's original design to her Tinker Tub that I improved upon.

Then the Tinker Tub Mark 3 fired a large laser beam at Shantae, but she was able to jump out of the way. Then Knuckles hit the left side of the Tinker Tub Mark 3 with his triple Knuckles punch from Sonic Adventure 1, but it didn't even damage it.

Risky Boots- You'll have to do better than that. This thing is so shiny because we built it out of reinforced steal.

The Tinker Tub Mark 3 fired some missiles at Knuckles. While Knuckles was dodging those missiles, Sonic rushed up to Shantae.

Sonic- Shantae, I think I have an idea. Can you turn into a snake?

Shantae then transformed into a snake and Sonic quickly picked her up and placed Snake Shantae over his shoulder like a rope and waved at Eggman and Risky Boots.

Sonic- Hey dumbass pirate lady! That was a scream when I flattened you at Scuttle Town! How'd you fix your jaw after I knocked it out of place with that roundhouse kick? Glue?

Risky Boots growled at Sonic.

Risky Boots- Why you ****ing little rodent! I'm gonna turn you into dust!

Then the Tinker Tub Mark 3 opened its mouth again and the laser cannon and pointed it at Sonic. Then Sonic pulled Snake Shantae off of his shoulder and held her like he was about to fling a lasso.

Sonic- Alright Shantae! Brace yourself!

Snake Shantae- Wait! What?!

Then Sonic lassoed the Tinker Tub Mark 3's legs together with Snake Shantae and suddenly began running around the Tinker Tub Mark 3 while still holding onto Snake Shantae. Then the laser cannon fired and was blasting the ground that the Tinker Tub Mark 3 was standing on, causing it to fall into a hole it had created and fall apart when it crashed into the ground. Snake Shantae changed back to normal Shantae, but she was extremely dizzy. Her eyes were circling around like crazy as she tried to snap out of it.

Shantae- I think I'm gonna be sick…

Knuckles- Uh…are you feeling ok?

Shantae (in a sarcastic tone)- Oh, I'm fine, Knuckles. I've just been spun around at the speed of sound like a demented marry-go-round.

Then Risky Boots crawls out of the wreckage of the Tinker Tub Mark 3 and saw Eggman's legs sticking out of another piece of wreckage, but upside-down.

Risky Boots- Nice going, genius! We got our asses handed to us…again!

Then she smacks Eggman in the butt and Eggman jumps out of the wreckage he was underneath and screamed in pain while holding his butt.

Eggman- Ouch! You didn't have to spank me like that!

Then Orbot and Cubot rushed up to Eggman and Risky Boots.

Eggman- About time you two idiots came back! Where's the treasure?

Orbot- Well…

Cubot- All we found was this gross brown goop placed inside a metal container…

Before Orbot and Cubot even knew it, Eggman grabbed both of them by the neck and held them up to his face.

Eggman- Idiots! I'm surrounded by mother****ing idiots!

Knuckles- Well that sounds very disappointing if that was the treasure of Atlantis.

Sonic- I almost feel sorry for Orbot and Cubot.

Shantae- Uh…guys…what is that…?

Suddenly, everyone turned around saw a brown goop sucking on an exhaust pipe that was part of the Tinker Tub Mark 3. It sucked like it was drinking through a straw. Then it spoke and it sounded female, but also slightly weak.

The brown goop- Oil…sludge…smoke…delicious…

Then it made a large belch (which you would not expect from a woman) and out came a large cloud of brown smoke. Sonic, Shantae, Knuckles, Eggman, Risky Boots, Orbot, and Cubot began coughing like crazy.

Sonic- This stuff is nasty!

Knuckles- Worse than Wario's ****ing fart attack!

Shantae- Air…(GASP)…I need air…!

Risky Boots- (Cough) Eggman…what's…(cough)…going on?!

Eggman- No! It can't be…

Within the hazardous brown smoke, the brown goop began taking a new form. It looked like a woman in a dancer outfit similar to Shantae's, only more dirty looking. Her skin was yellowish-brownish and her hair actually looked like it was made of sludge.

The strange dirty looking woman- (Takes a deep breath) Ah. Just breathe that foil air. Makes me feel alive again.

Cubot- Doctor, is that the genie you mentioned before?

Eggman- I think that is…she must be Toxic, the genie of pollution that the people of Atlantis defeated hundreds of years ago…

Sonic- Egghead you ****ing idiot! The people of Atlantis didn't destroy her with their technology! They used it to seal her away! And now you've just released her from her prison!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Toxic Rain**

(At Mimic's submarine)

Tails, Mimic, and Rottytops were standing by the controls when they noticed the radar was making that pinging sound.

Rottytops- What's that?

Mimic- Looks like the radar has picked up something. And…it's close to where Shantae and Sonic are.

Tails looked at his tablet computer and had a slightly concerned look on his face.

Tails- I'm picking up faint signs of toxins in the air. Like part of the area was suddenly polluted.

Mimic- Polluted?! You don't think that one story about the downfall of Atlantis was true?!

Tails- Maybe we should call Sonic and the others.

(Back over in Atlantis)

The brown smoke was still surrounding Sonic, Shantae, Knuckles, Eggman, Risky Boots, Orbot, and Cubot.

Knuckles- It's…(COUGH)…hard to breathe without inhaling this poisonous crud!

Shantae- I wouldn't! It would probably dry up your lungs quicker than a hundred cigarettes!

An idea then pops into Sonic head.

Sonic- Then let's clean the air!

Then Sonic begins running around everyone in a circle and eventually sucks up all the brown smoke like a suction vortex. All the brown smoke was converted into what looked like a mini-tornado before Sonic kicking it into the air and it all faded away.

Eggman- Finally! We can breathe again!

Cubot- Yeah! I thought that stuff was gonna ring my lungs dry.

Risky Boots- You're a robot, stupid! You don't have lungs!

Cubot- That stuff was still nasty! Even to us!

Orbot- Cubot is right. All that polluted air almost shorted out my systems!

Shantae- Nice quick thinking, Sonic! Another minute, and we might've been goners.

Toxic- Hey, hedgehog! What's the big idea sucking up my polluted air like that?!

Sonic- That stuff is poisonous to us!

Toxic- That's kind of the point. Flowers, trees, and Mother Nature bore me. Sludge, acid rain, and smoke provide a better sensation.

Knuckles- Look, we don't want any trouble. Just stay here in Atlantis and you can cause all the pollution you want.

Toxic- You think I want to hang around here? I've been locked up in Atlantis for longer than I care to count! I'm leaving this dump of an abandoned city and spreading my toxic magic all over the world. Like what I was gonna do before that one genie imprisoned me all those years ago.

Sonic- Guess we do want trouble after all.

Sonic dashed off and was able to hit Toxic from her right side.

Toxic- Nice footwork you got there. But let's see how you do when I give the ground a new flavor.

Then Toxic lightly tapped part of the ground with the tip of her foot for a brief moment. Suddenly, the ground Sonic was running on became soggy and swamp-like. Sonic's feet got stuck in the ground as it looked like he was starting to sink in the ground like quicksand.

Sonic- Hey! What the hell is going on?!

Shantae and Knuckles quickly pulled Sonic out of that mucky ground.

Shantae- She polluted part of the area, making the ground resemble a swamp.

Sonic- Shit! This will make it harder for me to run!

Knuckles- Or for me to dig around in!

Then Toxic took another look at Shantae.

Toxic- You look…familiar…but why…

Then Toxic remembered the genie that defeated her and Toxic realized why Shantae seemed familiar to her.

Toxic- You look just like that genie who locked me up in that prison in Atlantis! I see it now! You're her daughter! I don't know if your mother is still around, but burning the flesh off her daughter's bones will be just as satisfying.

Toxic rushed for Shantae, but Knuckles was able to knock her away from Shantae with a left hook to the face. Then Toxic whipped her hair the same way Shantae does and wrapped it around Knuckles' left arm. Suddenly, smoke was coming from Knuckles' arm and a hissing sound like something being burnt could be heard.

Knuckles- **OOOUUUCH!**

Sonic quickly used his spin dash to slice through the sludge-like hair and it uncoiled around Knuckles' left arm. Sonic and Shantae were shocked to see what looked like 3rd degree burns on Knuckles' left arm. That piece of Toxic's sludge-like hair that Sonic sliced off began burning through the ground when it landed. Then Toxic instantly regrew her hair like goop dripping from an edge.

Shantae- Gross! Her hair really is sludge!

Eggman, Risky Boots, Orbot, and Cubot were hiding behind a corner of the shrine. Suddenly, Eggman's eye twitched a bit and he began laughing like crazy.

Orbot- Doctor Eggman, is something wrong?

Cubot- What's so funny?

Eggman- Don't you see it?! I thought the secret of Atlantis was how they defeated this hazardous genie…but instead…I ****ed it up and freed Toxic from her prison! Which means this is and hilariously all my ****ing fault! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Orbot- The doctor has gone mad, hasn't he…?

Risky Boots- Which means I nearly got maimed by Sonic for nothing?!

Then Toxic heard Eggman laughing insanely and got annoyed by it.

Toxic- Someone needs to shut that fat idiot up!

Toxic made a huge ball of her poison sludge and threw it at where Eggman and Risky Boots were hiding. Then Sonic quickly grabbed Eggman, Risky Boots, Orbot, and Cubot and got them out of there the area. Sonic then returned, grabbed Shantae and Knuckles, and got them out of the area as well.

(Back at Mimic's submarine)

Sonic and the others returned to the sub and they quickly explained to Tails, Mimic, and Rottytops about the situation. However, Eggman was still laughing like a loony and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves. Then Eggman was slapped on the left side of his face by Shantae, slapped on the right side of his face by Sonic, and punched in the nose by Knuckles.

Eggman- Thank you, I needed that.

Sonic- I wouldn't thank us yet, egghead! You and Risky Boots are not off the hook yet! I've got half a mind to pull the ball peen hammer out of Tails' toolbox and bean you both over the head with it!

Orbot- Perhaps we should talk about how we're gonna deal with this nasty genie first.

Tails- Actually, I think we need to address the nasty burn marks on Knuckles' arm! Those look like they need immediate treatment! But I don't have a medical kit!

Cubot pulled out a medical kit from his chest.

Cubot- I've got one!

Tails- That's great, Cubot!

Tails opened the medical kit and began treating Knuckles' wound. Mimic looked at the radar and noticed that Toxic was nowhere to be located.

Mimic- Tails, where did Toxic go…?

Then the radio in the sub began making noise. Shantae picked up the CB on the radio.

Shantae- Bolo, Sky, is that you?

Sky- Shantae?! Thank goodness you're there! We got big trouble!

Bolo- Some strange and dirty looking genie is destroying Scuttle Town!

Shantae- Toxic? How did she get out of Atlantis so quickly?

Tails- Uhh…guys…the wrist portal device that Ty built seems to be missing from Knuckles' wrist.

Sonic- Must've happened when she wrapped her sludge hair around Knuckles' arm!

Rottytops- What do we do now?

Sonic- I still have my Chaos Emeralds. I can use Chaos Control to warp four of us to Scuttle Town. My, Shantae, Eggman, and Risky Boots should be the ones to return to Scuttle Town.

When they thought no one was looking, Eggman and Risky Boots tried to sneak out of the submarine. As they were tiptoeing away, Shantae lassoed them with her hair whip attack.

Shantae- Nice try, you two.

Eggman- Oh come on! Why do we have to go?!

Sonic- You're the reason why Toxic is out of her prison! And now you're gonna help us clean up the mess you've made!

Risky Boots- I really don't think I'll be of any use since my ribs and other bones are still damaged from when you and I fought in Scuttle Town, Sonic! I can't fight Toxic with the way my body is currently!

Sonic- Who said anything about fighting Toxic?

Shantae- You still have command over your Tinker Bats and those pirate ships. You and your Tinker Bats will evacuate everyone in Scuttle Town to safety.

Eggman- That doesn't sound too bad I guess…

Sonic- Not you, egghead!

Then Sonic shoved a metal orb in Eggman's hands.

Sonic- That's the metal orb that Toxic was sealed in before you foolishly opened it! You're gonna fix is in case we have to lock her up again!

Shantae- Let's hurry, Sonic! I'm Ret-2-Go!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Furry of Toxic**

(Scuttle Town)

Sonic, Shantae, Eggman, and Risky Boots appeared in Scuttle Town through a flash of green light.

Risky Boots- What was that, anyway?

Sonic- It's called Chaos Control. You can thank my friend, Shadow, for that trick. It lets the user teleport with the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

Risky Boots- And these Chaos Emeralds are?

Sonic put an annoyed look on his face.

Sonic- Another day! Right now, we got work to do.

Then they noticed the heavy dark brown cloud covering most of Scuttle Town.

Shantae- Sonic, we better move! Risky, get your ships to the docks to evacuate everyone right now!

Sonic- And you get to work on fixing our only known way to sealing Toxic away, Egghead! And if you try anything, you'll be wishing I'd have done to you what I did to Risky Boots! Same to you, Risky!

After Sonic and Shantae rushed off to where the smoke was coming from, Eggman and Risky Boots began moving towards where Risky had a spare life boat hidden.

Risky Boots- I can't believe we're taking orders from them!

Eggman- Let's just play along for now.

Risky Boots raised an eyebrow.

Risky Boots- You have an idea planned?

Eggman- That would be like asking if the sun is hot! We need those two fools to take care of that hazardous genie we unfortunately unleashed. But without a doubt, they'll be exhausted after the fight. That's when we'll strike and be rid of both of them.

Risky Boots- Simple yet brilliant.

Eggman- But for now, let's just get the people of Scuttle Town on your pirate ships and wait for our moments.

(Another part of Scuttle Town)

Several people in Scuttle Town were choking on the polluted cloud surrounding them, including Sky, Bolo, and the Mayor. Luckily, Sonic dashed around the cloud like crazy and sucked up the polluted air like he did in Atlantis earlier.

Sky- Shantae! You and the hedgehog took your sweet time.

Shantae- You're welcome.

They everyone saw Toxic standing on the rooftop of one build, looking down at Shantae and Sonic.

Mayor- Who is that, anyway? What's going on here?

Shantae- We'll talk later, Mayor. Everyone, get to the docks and board Risky's pirate ships when they arrive. She's agreed to help with the evacuation.

Sky- You sure it's wise to trust Risky?

Sonic- Let's just say we gave her and Eggman a good reason not to say no.

Bolo- Oh! You kicked her ass again, Sonic?

Then a ball of sludge was thrown and almost hit Bolo. Then everyone ran to the docks, leaving Sonic and Shantae alone with Toxic.

Toxic- That was rude of you before to run off on me like that. But now you got no choice but to fight me since I'm outside of Atlantis and in the outside world.

Shantae fired a bolt of lightning at Toxic, but she dodged it by melting into what looked like sludge. The puddle of sludge landed in the street in front of Sonic and Shantae as it materialized back into Toxic.

Sonic- The ground is made out of stone here. Meaning you can't make the ground mushy like before.

Toxic- My powers of pollution can affect the area in numerous ways to destroy you both.

Toxic shot some balls of sludge from her hair at them, but Shantae shot a stream of fire to try and block them. In a split second like time had slowed down, Sonic noticed how those sludge balls were reacting to Shantae's fire spell. Sonic quickly grabbed Shantae and pulled her out of there as fast as he could. The sludge balls combusted upon impact when the flames hit them and it set most of the block on fire. Sonic stopped and let go of Shantae on a rooftop close by.

Sonic- Shit! That was too ****ing close!

Shantae- Sonic, how'd you know that was gonna happen?!

Sonic- When you're as fast as me, time sometimes seems to slow down.

Then Sonic and Shantae looked behind them and saw the people of Scuttle Town escaping on several of Risky's pirate ships.

Shantae- I see Risky Boots is doing her part.

Sonic- Now we can deal with this bitch without civilian casualties until Eggman finishes his part.

Then some brown smoke appeared near them and turned into Toxic.

Toxic- Leaving again so soon?

Sonic- No, this party is just getting ****ing started!

Then Sonic went into his ball form and began spinning, but he wasn't going anywhere, just spinning in place. Then Sonic had a light blue glow around his body when he stopped spinning.

Sonic- READY!

Shantae- Ready for what, Sonic?

Sonic- Time to show you how fast I really am. GO!

Then Sonic vanished in a blue flash of light and the next thing anyone knew, Toxic was suddenly hit in the face and knock to the ground. Toxic tried to get back up, but she was knocked into the air. Then she went bouncing from one place to another as Sonic kept smacking her with his light speed attack from Sonic Adventure 1 and 2. After getting knocked around like a pinball a few times, Toxic altered one part of her body. Sonic appeared in front of Toxic again and attempted to punch her in the stomach, but her belly area had suddenly became soft and Sonic's fist was stuck.

Sonic- Hey! What the hell is going on?!

Then Sonic saw smoke coming from where is hand was stuck and felt like something was burning at his fist.

Toxic- Wow. I guess you are tougher than the red guy if you're not screaming like he did. Better amputate your hand before my poison sludge eats the flesh away.

Suddenly, Toxic was hit with a stream of water and it not only knocked Toxic away from Sonic, but it also freed his right hand and washed the sludge off of it.

Sonic- Thanks, Shantae!

Shantae- I guess we're even for preventing me from getting roasted alive.

Then Shantae saw Toxic trying to get back up, but she was still wet and sitting in a puddle of water from the water spell earlier.

Shantae- Tell me, Toxic. Do you know what happens when you mix water and electricity?

Then Shantae fired a lightning spell at the puddle and it electrocuted Toxic. While Toxic was still stunned from that attack, Sonic hit her with his spin dash and knocked the poisonous genie into the side of a wall. It didn't take long for Toxic to crawl out of the rubble and she was not looking too happy. Toxic spat out some blood and turned to glare at Sonic and Shantae.

Toxic- You assholes are starting to become more pains than you're worth! I'm through messing around!

Suddenly, a large gust of black wind was surrounding the area and parts of the ground were trembling. The black wind looked as though it was engulfing Toxic.

Toxic- Up until now, I having been using the full power of my genie magic. But now it's time to put you in your proper place…

Then the black wind swirled all around Toxic and took the form of hideous monster that looked like it was made of black polluted air.

(At an area close by where Sonic and Shantae were fighting Toxic)

Doctor Eggman and Risky Boots were each using a telescope to view what's happening.

Eggman- Oh crap! That's the form the records of Atlantis showed! That must be her true form!

Risky Boots- I know we want all three of them to die, but if Toxic kills them, we'll all die from her pollution…

Eggman- Actually, I have a feeling Sonic will begin to use the Chaos Emeralds and reveal his secret weapon, which will drain him considerably afterwards.

Then Eggman pulls out the metal orb he repaired.

Eggman- Either Sonic's super form destroys her or weakens her for us to use this on, they'll be too tired to stop us from finishing them off.

Risky Boots- Super form?

Eggman- You wanted to know about the Chaos Emeralds?

(Back over where Sonic and Shantae were fighting Toxic)

Toxic spat out an enormous amount of poison smoke and it surrounded Sonic and Shantae and most of the area. Sonic tried to create another vacuum to suck it all up again, but there was way too much of this poison smoke this time. Shantae transformed into a harpy, grabbed both of Sonic's shoulders, and flew them both out of that toxic cloud. But before they could celebrate, Toxic punched Harpy Shantae and knocked her and Sonic to the ground, but not back into the poisonous smoke. Harpy Shantae was knocked back into regular Shantae and struggling to get up. Then she noticed the giant fist above her.

Toxic- If you have to blame anyone for your death, blame your mother for locking me up in that lost city.

Just as the giant fist was about to fall down and crush Shantae, Sonic quickly pushed her out of the way and was hit instead.

Shantae- **SONIC!**

Toxic- Poor little hedgehog. Dying for nothing since you'll die soo…what the?! Is he still alive…

Then a bright golden light was shining under Toxic's oversized fist as the Chaos Emeralds appeared and began orbiting around where Sonic was standing before it appeared he had been squished.

Super Sonic- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Toxic's arm was completely disintegrated by the glowing light from Super Sonic's transformation as Super Sonic emerged from the creator in the ground unharmed.

Super Sonic- Time to step it up a notch…Super Sonic Style!

Toxic's arm slowly regenerated, but smoke was still coming from her arm. Toxic tried to hit Super Sonic again, but she noticed parts of her body where deteriorating when they got close to Super Sonic's glowing aura.

Toxic- What…I can't…physically touch you…

Super Sonic- That's because one of the powers of the Chaos Emeralds is to undo damage done to nature…including the power to undo pollution…which you are made of…

Shantae- Sonic, don't scare me like that again! I actually thought you died just now!

Super Sonic- Chastise me after we deal with this bitch.

Toxic- Chaos Emeralds? The same Chaos Emeralds that belonged to that former god 1,000 years ago?

Super Sonic- What now?!

Shantae- You know about the Chaos Emeralds?

Toxic- I believe your mother was part of some group 1,000 years ago lead by these two brothers from a place called the Mushroom Kingdom. Another who was part of it was this white hedgehog who was actually a former god that was cast down after being framed for crimes he did not commit and his true power was placed in these seven gems.

Super Sonic and Shantae looked at each other for a moment.

Super Sonic- A 1,000 years ago…you don't think…

Shantae- The team lead by Mario's ancestor? Possibly.

Before they could think any more on it, Toxic launched a huge wave of her poison sludge at them. Super Sonic blocked with his Sonic Wind attack.

Super Sonic- I think I know how we can destroy her instead of locking her up in that metal orb again. The Chaos Emerald can destroy pollution. If I can get into the core of her giant form while I'm still Super Sonic, I can fill her with the emeralds' power and destroy her from the inside out.

Shantae- Could work. But how are you going to do that? She knows she can't touch you in that form and won't let you get close. You're not suggesting I turn super?

Super Sonic- Of course not! The Chaos Emeralds literally destroy anyone who tries to use their power and can't handle it. If I'm going to get in there, we're gonna have to work together on this one.

Super Sonic charged his spin dash attack and rushed for Toxic. When Toxic saw Super Sonic coming, she turned her body into smoke and went above Super Sonic. She reformed behind Super Sonic, but she was hit by Shantae's lightning spell before she could try and attack Super Sonic from behind.

Toxic- You bitch! Just like your mother! Come here!

Before Shantae knew it, Toxic had grabbed her and Shantae's body was now stuck in Toxic's grip. Super Sonic was about to rush to free Shantae, but Toxic formed a ball of sludge in her other hand.

Toxic- Don't come any closer, hedgehog, or my poison sludge will melt the flesh from her bones!

Super Sonic stopped in his tracks.

Toxic- That's a good hedgehog. Now if you want her to live, deactivate the Chaos Emeralds and throw them into the ocean!

Suddenly, Shantae was able to get her right arm free and it was holding a ball of glowing energy.

Shantae- HEY TOXIC!

Then Shantae fired that ball of energy and hit Toxic in the eye. This caused Toxic to let go of Shantae and grab hold of her eye.

Toxic- Chaos Energy?! How did you…?!

Shantae- Sonic left behind a small sample of the emeralds' power before distracting you. Sonic, we're Ret-2-Go! Finish her!

Then Super Sonic charged his spin dash until a blue glow was surrounded part of Super Sonic's body.

Super Sonic- READY! … **GO!**

Then Super Sonic performed his light speed attack and dashed right through all the poisonous smoke her body was made out of and got to the center of her body. Then Super Sonic charged the Chaos Emeralds to full power and filled Toxic to the brim with Chaos Energy.

Toxic- My body! My body is… **AAAAAAAA!**

Then Toxic's body was completely engulfed by the bright light until she dissolved by it.

(In what's left of Scuttle Town)

Sonic was out of rings and back in his normal form. Sonic was also laying on the ground completely exhausted. Suddenly, Sonic began hearing something. It sounded like someone singing.

Mysterious voice- …what would your pleasure be? Let me take your order, chart it down. You ain't Never Had A Friend Like Me!

Sonic's vision cleared up a bit and saw Shantae kneeling next to him singing "Never Had A Friend Like Me."

Sonic- Shantae…what are you doing?

Shantae- Just checking if you were still in the world of the living.

Sonic- Well, don't quit your day job as Guardian Genie, because you sure aren't an American Idol!

Shantae smiled a bit and extended her hand to help Sonic up.

Shantae- Very funny, Sonic.

Sonic grabbed Shantae's hand and Shantae helped Sonic back up and put one of Sonic's arms over her shoulder.

Sonic- Did we do it?

Shantae- Yes, Sonic. We won.

Risky Boots- I wouldn't say that just yet.

Sonic and Shantae turned around and saw Doctor Eggman and Risky Boots pointing a laser gun and a pirate pistol at them.

Sonic- Egghead and the pirate lady double-crossing us…why am I not surprised?

Shantae- Even when Risky Boots is still injured from the beating she took earlier.

Risky Boots- I might still injured from my fight against Sonic, but you both are even worse shape after that battle.

Suddenly, a laser hits Eggman and Risky Boots, forcing them to drop the laser gun and pirate pistol. Behind them was Tails, Knuckles, Rottytops, and Mimic. Tails had his little arm gun on and that's what he used to disarm Eggman and Risky Boots. Orbot and Cubot were there as well, but hiding behind a small rock.

Eggman- You?! But how did you get back from Atlantis so quickly?

Tails- Turns out, I forgot I too had one of Ty's wrist portal devices and forgotten about it until recently.

Knuckles- And just in time to punch your ****ing lights out!

Cubot- Sorry boss! You're plans didn't work out so well.

Orbot- I don't think that's going to help, Cubot.

Risky Boots- What now, genius?!

Eggman- Luckily, I had another hover platform close by. We'll use that to escape!

Eggman and Risky Boots rushed to the hover platform only to see a monkey wrench jammed into one of the components after they got on it.

Sonic- What's the matter, egghead? Someone throw a…wrench…into your plans?

Eggman turned to look at Sonic and had a "I'm gonna strangle you" look on his face.

Eggman- Sonic! When I get my hands on you, I'll…

Before Eggman could finish that sentence, the hover platform took off like a rocket with Eggman and Risky Boots still on it.

Sonic- So long you two!

Orbot- We better go and find the boss. Come on, Cubot.

(Later that day)

Sonic, Shantae, and the other had finished helping everyone rebuild Scuttle Town and things were returning back to normal. They all went inside Mimic's workshop once they were all done.

Sonic- Good lord! Am I beat!

Sonic took a seat on one of the chairs and just slumped in it.

Shantae- That makes two of us.

Mimic- I guess the world will never know the true secrets of Atlantis, but perhaps it's better that way.

Shantae- Toxic said my mother was part of a group 1,000 years ago. Do you think she meant the same team Mario's ancestor lead that defeated Tabuu?

Sonic- And she also mentioned a hedgehog who was a former god placing his true power in the seven mystic gems.

Tails- You saying you and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' team were joined by fate or something.

Sonic- Could be, but we might need more info on the Mario's ancestor and his team first.

Knuckles- Sonic…a god…don't make me laugh!

Rottytops- Say, what do you suppose happened to Risky Boots and Doctor Eggman?

Sonic gave a half smile.

(In a mountain area somewhere)

Eggman and Risky Boots were clinging to the edge of the hover platform at it continued to blast through sky like an out of control rocket.

Eggman- I'll get Sonic for this!

Risky Boots- Get in line! I'm beginning to hate that hedgehog more than that half genie runt!

Eggman- Hey, where did that mountaintop come from?!

The hover platform was heading towards the mountaintop.

Eggman and Risky Boots at the same time- No! Stop! AAAAAA!

Then the hover platform crashed into the mountaintop and it was not a pleasant landing.

Eggman and Risky Boots- I…hate…that… **HEDGEHOG!**

The End


End file.
